escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
is the second Season in the Escape the Night franchise. In this season, Graceffa invites 9 of his friends to a Masquerade Ball like no other. Once the guests arrive and settle down, everything possible goes wrong and they discover there is no way back home. To return to 2017, the Guests must collect 8 gems and put them inside the Crown of oblivion. Every gem comes at a cost, in this case, a human life. About "The YouTube Original Series Escape the Night returns for a thrilling second season, as Joey’s friends are invited from the modern world to attend a masquerade party in the Victorian era. Trapped by an evil Sorceress, the guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in order to escape with their lives." - Joey Graceffa Process Cast Reveal Joey Graceffa confirmed that Season 2 would take place via twitter. Not too long afterwards, the cast was revealed and the season started shortly after. Unlike most of the Seasons, Escape the Night 2 had a different Cast Reveal method. On the 25th of May, the Cast was officially released to the public, all at once. It revealed Joey Graceffa as the Savant, Tyler Oakley as the Thespian, Liza Koshy as the Explorer, LaurDIY as the Engineer, Andrea Russett as the Mystic, Gabbie Hanna as the Vaudevillian, Jesse Wellens as the Outlaw, Alex Wassabi as the Novelist, Tana Mongeau as the Saloon Girl and finally DeStorm as the Railroad Tycoon. Premiere Graceffa created a build up for the launch of Season 2 via 2 trailers, one trailer being a slow-mo preview, and the second one being an actual trailer; showcasing what's to come in Season 2. Season 2 officially premiered on the 22nd of June, as per usual, there was 2 episodes released in one day. The first episode was completely free, while Episode 2, to 10, required Youtube Premium. Twists *'Save a Challenger:' In Episode 3, two men would be captured, and 2 women would fight to free both of them. The losing woman was claimed to be killed, but in the challenge, both women were safe. The winning woman would have to save one of the captured men, while the other would be killed by Jorogumo. *'Team Immunity:' In Episode 4, the eight remaining guests would build two teams and then compete in a race for Immunity. The winning team would be ineligible in the voting ceremony, and would have safety, while only the members of the losing team would be able for vote. *'Path of Betrayal:' In Episode 6, the two challengers would walk the path of betrayal. They would complete various tasks, and at the end, both of the contestants would have a choice to smash the name plate of any of the other four guests, causing them to have their stomach slit open. *'Gauntlet Race:' In Episode 8, the four remaining contestants would have to complete a gauntlet race instead of doing an usual challenge, the loser would be slaughtered and killed by the Werewolves. **'Helper Sacrifice:' While Andrea Russett was supposed to die as a result of her loss, Alison stepped in and sacrificed herself. *'Partner Challenge:' In Episode 9, the two contestants would have to select partners to guide them in the challenge. These partners would help them find certain gems to help them complete the challenge faster. Cast Members Season 3 Information Tarot Cards Although this Season features tarot cards, and are used during voting, they were not posted or revealed publicly. They're featured in the intro, however, not in a clear angle. Progress Chart How They Died The Episode Guide Trivia *Season 2 and Season 1 are the only Seasons not to feature the Poster cast reveal technique. *It is currently the only Season to feature tarot cards, but not reveal them to the public. *It is the first Season where the host, Joey, dies. *It is the first season to feature a revival, in this case Joey. *It is the first season where the Lieutenants actually murder the Guests, unlike Season 1. *It is also the first season to have an unique intro. Category:Seasons